The invention relates to a medical instrument, in particular to a medical instrument for translumenal, endoscopic surgery via natural body openings.
For example, with endoscopic operations in the abdomen, a relatively narrow-lumen, long access tube must be used via transvaginal access. It is because of this narrow-lumen access tube that it is difficult at the location of the operation, for example the gall bladder, to create the necessary free spaces for retraction, preparation, dissection and coagulation. This is made additionally difficult due to the fact that the optical system and the instruments all come from the same direction. A further problem is the fact that the handling of the individual instruments mutually inhibits one another.